45th Delvish Vargodron riders
The 45th Delvish Vargodron Riders are an Imperial Guard regiment from the hive world Delvish, located in the Segementum Obscurus. They almost all ride the reptilian creatures known as Vargodrons, who are also infamously used by the Zoragon race. Members of the regiment are exclusively recruited from the Delvish aristocracy, with its officers demanding exceptionally high standards for entry. Very few women join the regiment, but those who show military skill and are of the highest of the noble families have been known to join. The regiment often boasts of great achievements and how they can turn the tide of a battle in a single charge, earning them a reputation of being arrogant and in many cases downright liars. However on the battle field the charge of over a thousand troops mounted on frenzied, muscular lizards is usually effective, even if such a charge is mounted when the battle is all but won by other Imperial forces. Their detractors point out that their charges are needlessly reckless, with many of the 45th dying in droves in a vain attempt at glory. History Although formed around 562.M32, the 45th's history extends before their initial formation. On Delvish the Vargodrons were plentiful, due to the previous inhabitants, the Zoragons, mass breeding them thousands of years ago. It was common practice for noble sons to find a Vargodron, capture it, and use it as a mount. These men usually filled the elite core in other cavalry regiments. In 560.M32, son of Delvish's planetary governor, Edward Haughtius III, started to gather more men who rode Vargodrons and formed a loose army of nobles willing to give him support. This group was tolerated only due to Haughtiuses father, and was still frown upon as a pose rather than a serious military unit. However two years Haughtius had gathered so many men that the 45th Delvish Vargodron riders were officially formed. It was only after a hundred years of successful engagements that the 45th Delvish Vargodron riders had gained respect as a powerful force. Tactics The 45th normally preform mass charges typically of 50 riders or more. Vargodrons are slower than horses, but tougher and stronger, meaning that although the 45th may be slower than other cavalry regiments they make up for it with strength. Recruitment Only members of the most prestigious noble families on Delvish can hope to join the 45th. Documentation that can trace the family back to at least 18 generations is required, with 20 recommended. Not all hope is lost for normal citizens of Delvish however. If one cannot prove an aristocratic background instead they have to fit the following criteria to join the 45th. *They can trace their family back to 9 generations (10 recommended) *They have to pay 10,000 Imperial thrones (enough to buy a small house) a year as tithe. *They are responsible for providing their own uniform and Vargodon. If one fails to meet these demands they are barred from joining the 45th. Equipment Imported from various forgeworlds most of the 45th's wargear is considered top of the range and *'Hunting Lance' - The primary weapon of many cavalry regiments, the 45th's hunting lance's are the most disposable of their equipment, with minimal gold plating. Plasma tips and poison tips are the most popular. *'Power weapon' - As a secondary weapon the 45th employ elaborate power weapons, with almost all of them relics from their family line. Uniform and heraldry The 45th's colours, like all regiments on Delvish, are traditionally a dark red and green. The 45th however take this by adorning their already gaudy uniforms with gold as a spot colour. The 45th have two primary uniforms, a combat uniform and a ceremonial uniform. The combat uniform (like it's name suggests) is only used on the battle field and consists of a red military jacket, tailored and lined with gold. Over this jacket they wear a bright green carapace armour, reinforced with gold studs. Green, gold-lined segmented tunics are worn over red trousers that are tucked into black leather riding boots. Leather gloves are worn on the hands. A green headscarf is normally worn as per tradition on Delvish, adorned with a dark red fez and goggles. Sometimes a gold leaf gas mask is worn. Ceremonial uniform has similar colours, although both the red and green are substantially more gaudy. Golden aiguillettes and epaulettes are almost always adorned to the dress tunic that has golden bars across the chest. A decorative fez is worn with the drake symbol of the 45th woven onto it. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium Category:Cavalry Regiments